


state of grace

by awesomeaislin



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NOV 28 - Fluff Day, almost no actual plot, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: Baz and Penny try to teach Simon Snow to drive.Day four for carry on countdown is fluff.





	state of grace

**Author's Note:**

> idk??

This is maybe the most stressful experience of my life. Penny keeps screaming out instructions from the backseat. (She seems almost more stressed than I do.) Baz isn’t so much screaming, but if he frowns any deeper I think his face might get stuck that way. He’s got a vice grip on the handle of the door, as if he’s ready to jump out at any point. 

I don’t know why either of them thought that it would be a good idea to teach me how to drive. We live in London. Why would I ever have to drive anywhere? I can’t even leave the house without them spelling my wings for me, it’s not like I can go very far. 

“Simon!” Penny shrieks. Honestly, I think maybe I’d be doing a little bit better if she wasn’t scaring me so much. It’s not like I can even really kill us here. We’re on an abandoned road near Baz’s family’s home. Though I suppose I could wreck this much too expensive car, but really if anyone can afford that it’s the Pitches. 

“Penny,” I try to reason with her, “I’d find this alot easier if you wouldn’t shriek so much.”

“You heard him, Bunce, shut up,” Baz managed to grind out through his teeth. I think  _ he  _ might break the car if he doesn’t loosen his grip a little. 

I turn down another abandoned road, and Baz bites back what I assume is a shriek. Instead he takes a deep breath and says, “That could be better, darling.”

“Can we go home now?” I ask even though I know this is far from over. I don’t think we’re going home until I can drive a car or the car is totalled. Maybe I should just crash the car and get it over with.

As if sensing this shift in my train of thought, Baz says, “Maybe we could take a break.” Or maybe he just needs this to stop as much as I do. 

“Ok pull over then, Simon,” Penny says surprisingly calmly. Which is of course when it all goes wrong. 

I pull us all the way over into the grass. Nothing breaks. I don’t think, but we all sit there for a minute trying to catch our breath. Baz and Penny shoot each other a look. 

“Hey!” I complain. “It’s my fault that you insisted I learned how to drive. If anyone caused this, it’s you two.” Penny sighs. Baz rolls his eyes. “Do we have any food?”

“Of course we have food, Snow,” Baz snaps. I don’t think he’s let go of all the food he built up while I drove. “We’re all aware of how you can’t go without food for five minutes.”

“I was thinking we could have a picnic,” I tell him. I don’t retort. There’s not much of a point. He won’t be so tense after we get out of the car. Well maybe he will be, but back to normal levels of tense. He’s one of the tensest people I’ve ever met. 

I get out of the car, and check the boot for food. I find sandwiches and a blanket which I carry over a couple meters from the car. I spread out the blanket and sit down. 

If I hadn’t just nearly toppled the car, I’d probably feel really relaxed sitting here, but honestly I’m a little bit worried they’re going to make me drive back to Baz’s parent’s house(mansion). 

Penny and Baz both come and sit next to me, and I hand them each a scone. Penny seems alot calmer now that I probably can’t manage to kill us. “It’s a beautiful day out,” I say to start a conversation. Crowley, any conversation will do. 

“I didn’t think I’d live to see another,” Penny mutters. 

“C’mon guys,” I smile, “Cheer up!” 

Baz shoots my a look, so I throw a leaf at his face. So naturally, he then throws a pile of leaves back at me, and suddenly we’re all in a leaf fight. 

I’m throwing piles of leaves as fast as I can, and Penny is desperately trying to escape. Baz is...

“Hey! That’s cheating,” I complain as he uses magic to pelt us with leaves. 

“I don’t see a rule book, Snow,” he chuckles and launches another pile of leaves at me. 

“Truce!” Penny screams. 

Baz rolls his eyes, but puts his wand into his pocket nonetheless. He turns toward the car for something, maybe to go home, so I launch into him and push us back into the pile of leaves. “Snow, what the hell do you think truce means?” He’s wiping leaves away from his mouth, and frowning. 

“I never agreed.”

Baz gapes at me, so I take the opportunity to shove a handful of leaves into his face. He takes a minute to wipe his face, and Penny collapses next to us. 

“It’s not funny, Bunce.”

“It absolutely is-” 

I shove a handful of leaves into her face before they can get into an argument. “Now you’re even.”

“How is that even?” She laughs. “We’re best friends, Simon. You’re meant to be on my side.”

“I’m dating him, he’s meant to be on  _ my  _ side,” Baz retorts.

“Bros before hoes,” Penny replies. Baz twitches and I snort. 

“C’mon,” I say pulling Penny up with me. When Baz frowns at me, I pull him up too. “Let’s go back to the house, we’re out of scones.”

We walk towards the car, and Baz throws the keys at me. “Fuck no,” I tell him. I’m not driving. 

“You’re going to drive,” He says as if  _ I’m  _ being unreasonable. I’m hardly the unreasonable one here. 

“I’m going to  _ crash.” _

“You’re not going to crash,” He says as if I didn’t just drive the car fully off the road. 

“If you love me at all, you’ll drive us back.”

He rolls his eyes, but he takes the keys and gets in the car anyway. I knew he loved me. 


End file.
